


Long Forgotten Gold

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Lost Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, at least partially, inspired by something Richard Armitage himself said about how he understood the character of Thorin<br/>“…A princess or someone he was betrothed to… I did keep it in my head that perhaps he was once in love, and it ended with Smaug.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Forgotten Gold

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines are all messed up between the book and the movie. In the movie, it looks like Thorin is an adult when Erebor falls, though he is a very young child when it falls in the book. I am following more of a movie timeline with this story, so I feel safe in assuming that any sexy times I have depicted are between characters over the age of consent for their species.

They were still children, really, both of them.  
Thorin first noticed her when she’d been playing with his sister, Dis… just another of the young Princesses friends… and yet also… more.  
Perhaps it was her hair that he first noticed… an unusual color among Dwarves, a bright red-blond like molten gold, and full of curls.  
At first, because of her small size, he thought her younger than Dis… it was not until one day when his sister had enlisted him to help them with hair braiding that he found out that the gold-haired lass was nearer his own age.  
“But you’re so _small_!” he’d protested, and she’d huffed, wrinkling her little button nose.  
“Just because the line of Durin is so _big_ …” she’d challenged, and she had him there. It was true he was often mistaken for being older, expected to behave as an adult, because of his size.  
He came to know her well, in those years. She was the best friend of Dis, and he had always been close with his sister. The pair shared smithing and fighting lessons, and lessons in diplomacy and history that would serve them well as royalty… he was not sure when the gold-haired lass began to share lessons with them too, but he was glad that she did.  
Thorin could never pinpoint when it was he fell in love… he just was completely, and desperately, in love with her. He loved her energy and enthusiasm that never seemed to flag. He loved her molten-gold hair and the little curls that would always escape onto her forehead. He loved her smallness, how compact her body was built. He loved her upturned little bop of a nose. He loved how clever she was in the lessons they shared, how no detail ever seemed to slip past her. He loved how she would preen when she got in a good hit during combat lessons. He loved how she always made sure to present herself as prettily as she could, her hair and beard braided differently almost every day. He loved how delicate and nimble her little hands were, and how much beauty she could coax out of metals over a forge.  
Thorin had no idea how to catch her attention himself… and if it would even be proper to court his sister’s friend. He went to Dis for help.  
“You’ve _finally_ noticed her!” His sister laughed when he finally, cautiously, brought up the subject of the gold-haired lass. Dis grabbed his arm, her blue eyes sparkling under dark hair that matched his own.  
“That poor lass had nearly lost hope!” Dis laughed, “We thought you would _never_ come around, and she’s been trying _so_ hard for _so_ long…”  
“You mean she likes… and you will not mind..?” The young Prince’s head was spinning with the revelation, his heart pounding with excitement.  
“That poor creature _lives_ for your smiles.” Dis assured him, “And she’s from a noble house, so there’s nothing our parents could complain of.” His sister pushed him away, “Now go, make her happy. She loves pretty things.”  
He could not bear to give her the work of another’s hands, so he made her gifts himself, using all his skill and talent to try to make something worthy of her. It was small things he made for her… tiny gold beads to sew onto her dresses, little clasps inset with precious gems to bind the ends of her braids… a bejeweled but deadly dagger suitable for hiding up a sleeve… things he had observed were to her taste. She loved her treasures, and he loved how she loved them.  
They shared their first bumbling adolescent explorations together, the young Prince and the lass with the red-gold hair, lying together in a far-off cave where no one was likely to find them… especially not with Dis and a few of her other friends camped far away at the entrance to keep them away.  
They giggled together awkwardly as they fumbled with one another’s clothes… and when Thorin finally had her naked beneath him – her perfect tiny body so soft and round in the lamplight – he could hardly breathe for the beauty of it.  
He hardly dared touch her, until she tangled her nimble fingers in his chest hair and pulled him down on top of her to kiss him. Kissing him so sweetly though they were both trembling with desire, excitement, and the fear of the unknown.  
He hurt her when he tried to enter her, reaching between them to guide his erection to the right place, what he hoped was the right place, trying to find a position where everything lined up, pressing in against her. She made a little gasped whimper, flinching away from him with her eyes closed. He stopped, unsure what to do. She looked up at him, biting her lip, tears standing in her eyes.  
“You can… keep going..?” she offered, hesitantly.  
“…No…” He decided, kissing her, climbing off of her to lay beside her, cradling her in his arms, “No, my lass… I will not hurt you. You are more dear to me than all the gold in the world…”  
She nuzzled against his chest with her button nose, sniffling slightly, and he held her close and stroked her braids to comfort her.  
“I didn’t expect it to be so…” she trailed off.  
So painful?” Thorin asked, and she nodded against his chest.  
“Maybe I did something wrong…” He mused, “or perhaps it is simply that I am big, and you are so small…”  
“…thank you for stopping.” She whispered.  
“I could not hurt you.” He whispered back, holding her tighter, “I would _kill_ anyone who hurt you…” He shifted, kissing the escaped curls on her forehead, her apple cheeks, her fuzzy little red-golden beard, her ticklish neck, making her giggle.  
“Do you _really_ love me more than gold?” she asked, shyly.  
“Easily.” He answered, whole-heartedly, kissing across her collarbone.  
“ _All_ the gold?” She asked, flicking one of his braids, bound with it’s gold clasp. He released her, kneeling up beside her – pulled the clasps off his braids and flung them down the cave, hearing them go clinking out into the darkness. The gold-haired lass gasped, shocked.  
“Worthless.” he said, firmly, kissing her on the mouth, hard, and she responded, their tongues dueling until they broke apart, breathless.  
“You are my Gold.” he said, smiling down on her, cradling her cheek in his hand, “I need no other treasures.”  
“Oh, Thorin…” she whispered, tears in the corners of her eyes, and she pulled him back on top of her.  
“Call me that… call me your Gold and nothing else…”

They kissed long into the night, enjoying the feel of one another’s naked bodies… but as much as he burned for more, he did not try to take things further. His Gold was the one who made the suggestion, her face flushed, her molten red hair all escaped from it’s braids in a halo around her head.  
“I want to… maybe…” She blushed as he pulled back to look at her, curious what she was going to say.  
“No don’t stare at me!” she buried her face beside him, embarrassed. He obediently turned, looking away from her.  
“…don’t look away either…” she pleaded quietly… and he laughed at her, settling for closing his eyes as he kissed her round little belly.  
“I was thinking…” she said hesitantly, “I want to… because I don’t want to… That is, maybe we could try to…” she trailed off. He looked up at her, curiously, and she blushed harder. Finally she squeezed her eyes shut and spoke so quickly it was nearly a single word.  
“Do-you-sometimes-when-you’re-alone-do-things-for-yourself-because-maybe-we-could-do-that-for-eachother… maybe..?” she ended breathlessly, eyes begging him for understanding. He paused in his kissing, surprised.  
“You… also do that?” He said, curiously.  
The gold-haired lass sagged visibly with relief. “Yes, of _course_ … I just didn’t know if _you_ did…”  
“How do you…” He leaned back to look with curiosity down toward her sex, but she closed her legs and pulled him down to kiss her again, blushing.  
“You first.” She whispered. “Show me.”  
“Well…” the young Prince suddenly felt awkward. He lay himself on his side beside her, blushing beneath his scruffy dark beard.  
“You simply…” he gestured to his erection, which was pointing out stiffly between them.  
“Show me.” she whispered again.  
“Grasp the hammer.” He said, wrapping his hand around himself as he blushed, “And… swing the hammer…” he pumped his and a time or two to demonstrate.  
A warm little hand with softer skin by far than his own wrapped gently around him, pulling an involuntary whimper of pleasure from him as it took his hand’s place and began to gently but methodically work his erection.  
“Yes…” he whispered, his body shuddering, “Yes, just like that, my Gold.”  
“You like the way I swing a hammer?” she whispered naughtily.  
“Haven’t I always… complimented your metalwork…?” he gasped, and his Gold blushed at the sudden double meaning to all those years of compliments, which distracted her long enough that her hand slowed and he was able to think again.  
“Show me how _you_ do it…” he begged, and she blushed, shy again. “I showed you…” He coaxed, and she nodded, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs.  
With a look concentration she licked her fingers, while with her other hand she spread the outer lips of her sex, then she rubbed her dampened finger up and down her cleft before circling a point above her entrance.  
“Seek out and… polish the gemstone…” she instructed, quietly. He reached to feel what she felt, but she gasped, her body jerking away. He drew back, concerned.  
“Your skin is rough…” she accused gently, and he looked at his thick callused fingers sadly.  
“Then how do I…” he started, but could not finish the thought as she had rolled back toward him, one hand pumping his erection as the other guided his hand to her mouth, where she began to suck on his fingers.  
The sensation of her soft tongue and warm mouth working over his fingers, along with her hand on him, was very nearly enough to send him over the edge. He groaned deep in his chest, his body curling in toward her… but just before she drove him past his limits she stopped, removing his fingers from her mouth.  
“Your skin is softer now… but be gentle…” she warned, guiding his hand down between her legs and leaving him to his own devices as he gently rubbed his finger up and down, trying to find the ‘gemstone’. She closed her eyes and made little purring noises as he touched her, feeling the surprising warmth and slick wetness… she had not been nearly so wet when he tried to enter her…  
Her body gave a little jolt and she made a strange noise in her throat. The Prince stopped, worried he had once again hurt her.  
“No don’t stop… right there… right there…” she gasped, Her hips undulated as though on their own, rubbing herself against his finger… he could feel a small nub of firm flesh in the soft wetness… so this was the gemstone? He circled it gently, her hand clenching down tight on his erection as she whimpered louder and louder, her body beginning to have little spasms.  
He watched in fascination… never had he imagined that a lass’s pleasure would be so different from his own… She had given up all pretense of pleasuring him, was clinging to him, her nails biting into his shoulders… until suddenly she had had enough and she pushed away from him with a sharp cry, her body arching until it suddenly collapsed in a pile of shivers.  
“Thorin!” she gasped, eyes pleading in her sweat-drenched face. “…hold me…” she begged.  
He gathered her up into his arms, worried.  
“Did I hurt you, my Gold?” he whispered, stroking her back. “Did I…”  
“…no…” she murmured against his chest, “it was… so beautiful…” she giggled slightly, looking up at him. He kissed the sweat-drenched curls on her forehead.  
“It was good?” he asked, hopefully.  
“ _So_ much better than alone…” she groaned, cuddling into him.  
“Do you think… might it be possible…” He ventured, cautiously, and she started.  
“I did not finish yours!” she remembered, reaching down to take his still-hard erection in her warm hand. They kissed as she slowly pleasured him… her hand moving so gently that he trembled at the brink for what seemed an eternity before he spent his seed against her leg in what what the most powerful orgasm of his young life.  
They cleaned themselves with a piece of his spare clothing… and he pulled the blankets and furs over them so that they could finally sleep, cuddled up against one another’s naked body.

After that… they were inseparable. When he did not sneak into her bedchambers in the night, she came to his… and it was not long before their youthful curiosity had led them to learn everything there was to know about the other’s pleasure… and when they finally did make love, their explorations had gradually opened her so there was no pain, only pleasure.  
Thorin never took up gold ornamentation again… preferring silver inset with blue – as a sign of his commitment to his Gold… his only Gold.  
As he aged and his skill grew, he was able to make her finer and finer gifts… and she loved them, and he loved that she loved them.

Those years Thorin would remember as the happiest of his life. As soon as they were old enough, Thorin and his Gold asked the King for permission for the Prince to ask her Father’s permission to seek her hand.  
Thror looked down on the two young lovers from his throne.  
“Speak.” he said, gesturing commandingly, “Why do _you_ feel you are worthy of an Heir of Durin?”  
Thorin was never more proud as when his Gold stepped forward, bowed, and began naming the names and deeds of valor of her ancestors. The King stopped her at ten generations of well-respected warriors.  
“Your blood runs strong and your memory true.” he had granted, “but do you love him?”  
“I have loved him from the first moment I met him.” she said, “And whether we are allowed to wed or no… I will stay by his side.”  
The King nodded to her, and then turned to Thorin, “And you love her?”  
“More than gold.” he’d answered, simply, which had taken the old King back for just a moment before he nodded gravely.  
“I grant you permission to seek her father’s permission to seek her hand.” he’d said quietly.  
It had been a joyous celebration at her family’s home when he had solemnly asked her father for permission… with his Gold beside him nodding as hugely to her father as she could, to make sure that he knew the right answer.  
Her father had called for a barrel of the finest ale, which was distributed to all who came through, and music was played… and in the festivities Thorin and his Gold stole quietly away, and he braided into her hair the braids of the house of Durin, finishing them with clasps of priceless Mithril.  
All her family cheered when they saw that she had accepted his suit… and there was drink and food and dance far into the night.  
Dis wept for joy that she should have a sister she loved already so well.  
They were in no hurry to wed, they were young still – children really, both of them.

Thorin and his Gold quietly slipped into the massive royal treasure chamber, pausing at the door to take in the enormous piles of gold.  
“Why are we here…” she asked, but he shushed her, drawing her down the stairs and around the piles to a place hidden from the sight of anyone who might look into the room… the Prince kicked at the gold coins, making a comfortable spot, then lay his thick furs down. He sat, and his Gold sat beside him. He kissed her gently, then smiled, tugging at her little red-gold beard affectionately.  
“The King will not come here today.” He said, quietly. “And I would have my Gold in the gold…”  
She blushed at his boldness, looking around, “You are _sure_ the King will not come here today… he is always here…” but she was reciprocating as he removed her clothing, lifting his shirt off of him.  
“Not today.” Thorin assured her, kissing her plump little breasts to make her gasp as he removed her dress. “He has business with the elves, and will not be done until late in the night…”  
He had finally gotten her naked, and pressed her down to lay on the furs, kneeling over her. She smiled up at him, waiting for what he wished next.  
He ran his hands over her soft roundness, and she stretched and wiggled under his touch.  
“Oh, my Gold.” he murmured, “I have the finest Gold…”  
The Prince took handfuls of gold from the piles beside them, poured them gently over her body. She shivered at the touch of the cold metal as it slid across her skin, lodging at her neck, on her collarbone, beneath her breasts, on her bellybutton, and down between her legs. He watched in fascination, licking his lips slightly in anticipation.  
Their eyes met, and he smiled. “My Gold has been contaminated by some base metal…” He crooned, “I must refine it…” he leaned down, nuzzling beside her sensitive neck, sucking briefly on her earlobe, before picking up a single gold piece in his teeth, he tossed his head, flinging the piece away back into the pile.  
His Gold purred as she realized his game. He smiled down on her again.  
“Where next?” he whispered, and she guided him as he nipped at her collarbone, removing the coins there – kissing her neck as he moved the coins from there… and teasing her breasts until she was gasping as he took the coins from them. She moaned in anticipation as he removed the coins from her bellybutton, then kissed his way slowly downward to where the last of the coins lay nestled between her legs… taking his time between coins, rubbing his rough bearded cheeks against the insides of her thighs, or licking ever-so-close to her sex but never quite touching it. Teasing her.  
Finally he tossed the final gold piece aside… looked up to her from between her legs.  
“Has my Gold been refined? Is it free of base metals?” He asked, kissing her thigh.  
“mmm… yes…” she moaned. “though… there may be a ruby in it…”  
“Oh… a ruby…” He mused, smiling at her blatant begging, “I must find this gemstone and polish it…”  
He licked up the center of her sex, tasting her musky flavor, swirling his tongue around the ‘gemstone’ he had dedicated himself to be an expert at polishing, enjoying how she responded, her body arching as she bit her lip and clutched at the furs to prevent herself from crying out and attracting unwanted attention.  
“Once I have polished this gemstone…” he warned, his lips brushing her and his voice pitched low so the vibrations would carry through her body, “my Gold will have to be pounded with my hammer until it behaves itself…”  
She whimpered in anticipation as his voice sent shivers through her body… and then he began his onslaught – polishing her until she convulsed in tremor after tremor and she was drenched in sweat and her body trembled at the slightest touch anywhere.  
It was then he deemed her ready. He crawled atop her, poising himself at her entrance, pinning her hands above her head. The Prince looked down at his Gold as she lay beneath him, sweat-drenched, her head lolling to the side as she gasped for breath, her red-gold curls all in disarray. She whimpered when he did not immediately enter her… looking up at him pleadingly.  
“…beg…” he whispered, his voice rough with anticipation.  
“Please, Thorin.” she moaned, “Please, I need you…”  
“…what do you need?” he moved slightly , rubbing against her entrance and she shuddered, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.  
“I need… I need you…” she moaned desperately, “your… your Gold needs to be pounded, please…”  
He finally pressed into her, sheathing himself in one motion into the clenching heat of her body… and she forgot herself, crying out with a high moan at the pleasure of it.  
The Prince ground into his Gold mercilessly, hard and fast, setting off another round of tremors. He ate her with his eyes as he pounded into her, watching the muscles flex beneath her deceptively soft exterior, watching her gasp wordlessly with more pleasure than she could take in all at once… It was _he_ who had done this to her, he and _no one_ else. He rode her as long as he could, until finally he could take more of her slick heat and he fell atop her, overwhelmed with his own pleasure and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, crooning his name.  
“Oh my Gold…” he whispered, cradling her as he rolled them so they were laying on their sides facing one another… kissed her little bop nose, kissed her round apple cheeks.  
“mmmm…” she murmured, snuggling into his chest, pulling him close.  
“…no my Gold, we cannot sleep here…” he told her, but she curled in closer. He petted her messy curls, laughing quietly. Thorin redressed himself as best as he could while letting her hold onto at least one part of his body, then wrapped her in the furs and picked her up, carrying her easily out of the treasure chamber and up to his rooms to sleep.  
And if anyone who saw them on the way thought it was strange that Prince Thorin should carry his sleeping betrothed through the castle wrapped in furs, her hair all in disarray, with her clothes over his shoulder and his own clothes only just this side of descent… they knew well enough not to say anything.

It was only days later that there was a wind like a hurricane, and fire in the sky, and the great doors of Erebor were breached, her armies crushed and defeated, and her Dwarves thrown out into the wide world with nothing.  
Thorin struggled out of the mountain – ignoring his wounds, they were small. They must be small for there were so many others he had to care for…  
His father and the King had gone before him, and he helped all those he could, searching, searching for his family, his friends, and his Gold.  
Dis staggered to him, her clothes and hair scorched, tears pouring down her face, eyes wild and desperate.  
“She went back…” Dis was sobbing, “She ran back for her jewelry and I couldn’t stop her… and there was fire…”  
“…Gold…?” he asked, his heart bleeding.  
Dis nodded, “Your Gold… I couldn’t stop her…”  
The Prince grabbed his sister’s shoulders, “Is she alive?” he demanded, “Is did you _see_ her…”  
“I… I don’t know.” Dis sobbed, “I couldn’t see through the fire and I ran…”  
Thorin’s eyes roamed across the Dwarves who were streaming out of the mountain… and there were no warriors to be had. Those who still lived were sorely wounded.  
Thorin gently embraced his weeping sister, “You did well.” he told her, “You are alive… now go – father and the King have already gone ahead.”  
Dis nodded hollowly, squaring her shoulders and walking away – falling in step with a struggling family, picking up the youngest child who could not keep up, his heavily pregnant mother unable to carry him… no father anywhere to be seen.  
Thorin looked back toward Erebor, at the smoke rising… at the last few dwarves making their way out… he would have given anything in the world for an Army to drive back in… for his Gold, who might still live, small though the chance was.  
A motion at the top of the hill caught his eye – the Elves had come.  
For a brief moment hope flared in his chest.  
“Help us!” he called, waving to Thranduil, forgetting all graces, all sense of the differences of their peoples in his need to search for his Gold.  
But no help came from the Elves that day, nor any day since, and the Dwarves of Erebor were scattered, homeless.  
The young Prince took work where he could in the villages of men, and he never forgave, and he never forgot.  
He pounded the heat of his rage into the metals of the crude work Men would pay him to smith… and he swore that he would have his vengeance on the one who had taken his Gold.  
If he could not have his Gold, then all the gold in Erebor would be his.  
If he could not save his Gold, and he could not reclaim the homeland of his people, then what right had he to have lived?


End file.
